battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes vs. Villains
Heroes vs. Villains is a game mode featured in 's and that centers around combat between the heroes and villains of the games. DICE's Star Wars Battlefront Overview This game mode features all hero and villain characters from the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire. Teams of six must keep their three heroes or villains (four in the Outer Rim variant) alive while destroying the enemy heroes or villains of the other team. The heroes or villains are supported by infantry. For heroes and villains that have bodyguards, they are limited to two spawns only. This game mode is round-based. The first team to win five rounds will win the match. During the game, players play either as a hero, a villain, or a soldier on the battlefield as they try to destroy the enemy team's heroes or villains. Whenever a player playing as a hero or villain dies, they respawn as a soldier. The first team to defeat the enemy team's heroes or villains earns a point. Each round swaps out those who play as a hero or villain and a soldier. There is a timer that is present throughout the game mode. The timer for the players choosing of a character lasts for 30 seconds, after which the game will automatically assign you one, if you have not chosen a character. The time to kill the enemy team is a total of 3 minutes. The first team to kill all of the enemy heroes/villains will win. If the three minutes is up and there are still heroes and villains left on both sides, the round will end and whichever side has the most characters remaining will win. If the teams have an equal amount of heroes left the 3 minutes, the round will be considered a draw. Maps Heroes vs. Villains can be played on the following maps: *Sulfur Fields *Imperial Hangar *Twilight on Hoth *Ice Caves *Rebel Base *Rebel Depot *Dune Sea Exchange *Jawa Refuge *Raider Camp *Swamp Crash Site *Goazon Badlands (Battle of Jakku DLC) *SoroSuub Refinery (Outer Rim DLC) *SoroSuub Pipelines (Outer Rim DLC) *Jabba's Palace (Outer Rim DLC) *Palace Garage (Outer Rim DLC) Gallery Luke Skywalker Vs Darth Vader v2 .png.23e9cefa8dae1f35a442c886e2afdb88.png|Luke and Vader in a lightsaber duel, which can be triggered by both players using their heavy attack abilities at the same time. DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II Overview In , Heroes vs. Villains has been redesigned from the previous version. This game mode now features heroes and villains only with no supporting infantry soldiers or bodyguards, with heroes and villains from all eras being selectable, regardless of which era of the Star Wars films they originate from, and are divided among the Light Side and the Dark Side. The match is fought by two teams of four players each. All players are able to choose from a roster of all the heroes and villains in the game, though only one of each character can be present at any given time. Both teams start with 35 points and every time a player is taken out, their team loses one point. The goal is to drain the enemy team's point score by eliminating their heroes. It is very similar to Blast, as well as the cut Hero Blast from Star Wars Battlefront and Hero Assault from the original Star Wars: Battlefront II. Prior to the Siege of Kamino Update, Heroes vs. Villains was run with a "target system." Periodically throughout the round, one random living player would be designated as a "VIP" or target. In order to score a point, each team had to hunt down and eliminate the opposing team's target while protecting their own. The first target to die would cause the opposing team to gain a point and remove the target status from the surviving target. After that, new targets would be designated and the cycle would repeat. The first team to earn 10 points would win. Maps Map Rotation *Ajan Kloss: The Klosslands *Kamino: Cloning Facility *Felucia: Tagata *Tatooine: Mos Eisley *Naboo: Palace Hangar *Hoth: Outpost Delta *Takodana: Maz's Castle *Death Star II: Command Sector North *Yavin 4: The Great Temple *Starkiller Base: Command Center *Endor: Research Station 9 *Naboo: Republic Attack Cruiser *Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach *Jakku: The Graveyard *Geonosis: Separatist Dreadnought *Bespin: Administrator's Palace *Tatooine: Jabba's Palace *Kessel: Coaxium Mine *Geonosis: Trippa Hive *Scarif (coming in 2020) Updates References Category:WIP Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)